Uprising
by The Guardian White Wolf
Summary: The Gaang have defeated the Fire Nation but the plan for peace they had is fast falling apart and soon it turns for the worst after Zuko's arrest. They learn the price of peace in a war torn world is higher than they may be able to pay.


Hello everyone, this is my first Atla fic so please be kind. This will start with canon relationships to the best of my abilities but will change. It will become Zutara, Taang and Sukka. So if you don't like it than don't read and please no flames because I'm not interested in shipping wars, I respect other ships and people's personal preference, so please respect mine. :)

Also I'm not a professional writer by anyones standards so there will most likely be mistakes, so I will say this now sorry any mistakes in this chapter and if you see any mistakes please point them out, so I can improve my writing. :)

I say again please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, Bryke does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 6,314 in 11 pages and a bit.**

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there may be some OC's but there to make the story work, Characters may be OOCish as this is my first ATLA fic so please let me know where I went wrong. :)

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**EXPLANATION: (Nothing to do with story): **Okay well if any of you have read my other stories you'll be aware that I was injured and in hospital(a few times), well my string of injuries has continued and I can't really catch a break. It's been interrupting with my school and I've been doing everything I could to get up to date with it and so writing anything in general has be put on the back foot. Well I've had some inspiration for atla, so this is a little spawn of that inspiration, so tell me how you like it.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I think you all can understand why there might be an excess of mistakes..

Now that's done, on with the story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Reality<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko awoke violently in his large bed, his silk sheets haphazardly wrapped around his muscular body. Sweat poured off of him as he clutched his chest where the lightning had struck, his whole body trembling as a spasm of pain ran throughout his body. He gasped and shut his eyes, breathing deeply he avoided panicking and focused on relaxing his pain tensed boy and sighed as the pain began to finally fade.<p>

One month ago he had nearly died. One month later the wound still caused him agony, but he was healing, slowly yes but healing none the less. At least he was still alive to heal.

Sozin's Comet had come and gone and so had the final battle that he'd luckily survived, that they all had. They survived the battle they thought would be the hardest thing to do in ending the war... how wrong they were. Zuko huffed frustrated as the thought lingered in his mind.

'_How could I so honestly and whole heartedly believe that simply dethroning my father would solve all the world's problems? How innocent I'd been... how innocent we'd all been.'_ Zuko thought bitterly.

He growled as he dragged himself into a sitting position. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and clutched his chest as a new bout of pain began again. He sat there quietly, patiently he waited for the pain to lessen and subside completely before moving to dress.

Zuko began to dress into his informal attire that he'd grown accustomed to wearing while he'd been travelling with the Gaang. A bitter smile worked its way onto the Prince's face as he donned the familiar clothes. He remembered the times he'd spent with them. The times that had only been spent a month ago yet felt like it had already been an eternity since they'd happened.

His bitterness grew as he realised all the effort they'd put in was almost pointless. Ozai was imprisoned but the world was still tearing itself apart with hate. Too many could not let go long enough to rebuild what had been lost, there was just too much mistrust between nations and rightfully so. They were all weak, and any one of them could take advantage of the situation. Many feared that the Fire Nation would slip into its warring ways again. All that had been known in the last hundred years was war and that's all they now seemed comfortable with. Zuko laughed frustrated at the sad truth he'd discovered in the last few months.

Finally the Fire Prince stood and made his way to his room's door. Zuko cautiously opened the door and checked the hallway before sneaking out and crossing into the shadows. He didn't feel like being badgered by servants for his needs, he'd grown used to taking care of them himself and he found that he rather _liked_ it that way.

He growled again as he remembered the upcoming meeting that would_ hopefully_ finally decide his fate. Whether he'd be Fire Lord or not. It seemed his Uncle's opinion of him was not _even_ a national view in the Fire Nation let alone a global view. Many of the Fire Nation nobles were baying for blood for the supposed treachery of Zuko and Iroh, the only two capable heirs to the now unoccupied throne. And for that the nobles were far from happy. They wanted some kind of restitution, preferably in the form of the traitor's blood.

"Bunch of Viper Rats, the lot of them." Zuko snarled to himself. They were obsessed with the loss of finances the end of war would cost their cushiony lifestyle built from pain, fear, war and slavery. Zuko scowled hard as he stopped sneaking and walked through the halls proudly, his whole demeanour daring someone to challenge his presence within the palace.

Then of course there was the other nation's opinion of who should be Fire Lord. In short, despite Zuko's hand in ending the war, they did not trust him in such a powerful position.

Not that he could entirely blame them. Majority of the more damaging fights in the last year he'd played some part in, often as their enemy. In the siege of the North, Zuko had attempted to kidnap Aang the Avatar, the Northern Water Tribe's one hope of surviving said siege, and then later on in the Coup of Ba Sing Se, he helped Azula in the fight against Aang, ensuring the Earth Kingdom's fall. So Chief Arnook and King Kuei, well King Kuei's Council of Five, were quite suspicious of his motives. Zuko could tell they thought he was treacherous scum and didn't trust him as far as they could throw him.

Thankfully he did have a few allies from the other nations. There of course was Aang the Avatar and the rest of the Gaang: Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph, the members of the Order of the White Lotus and finally and somewhat unexpectedly the Southern Water Tribe's Chief Hakoda. Zuko still didn't quite understand why, he assumed it had to do with the Boiling Rock Prison break but he knew there was more to it. And he wanted to know what.

Despite this support, the opposition did not back down and his Uncle was forced to return from Ba Sing Se and help correct it. It was at this point that the other nations started to entertain the idea of Iroh becoming Fire Lord, he after all had shown his reliability. Zuko was only slightly hurt at the idea, not nearly what he thought he once would have been. Here it was what he'd been chasing all these years... his throne and it was being taken away from him again. Yet he didn't care and the more he thought about_ not_ becoming Fire Lord the more it seemed to settle with him. He chuckled lowly, wondering what the universe could possibly do to change him more than he already had.

His laughter stopped abruptly as his thoughts trailed to the whispers and rumours of why he'd joined the Avatar. Oh how they frustrated Zuko to no end. He knew that almost everyone who had been outside Team Avatar thought he'd joined them in order to get the Fire Nation throne. That he would do whatever he had to get it and keep it. They believed this notion adamantly and condemned him harshly for it even though it was not true.

Yet Zuko found that these blunt condemnations weren't that difficult to bear, for at least they were out in the open and from known sources. It was the whispers that floated throughout his home's halls, a home that barely felt like one nowadays, made by persons unknown that were intolerable.

They floated about antagonising him constantly as he walked the halls, as people, servant and noble alike, played Fire Nation Whispers with the events of his past. The stories quickly morphed into tall tales which more often than not shined a negative light onto him.

He'd never catch all that was said just glimpses. He'd hear the mutters, the curses on his name. All that they obviously wanted him to hear.

"Traitorous Prince."

"Disloyal bastard."

"Devious little cut throat."

"Treacherous Viper Rat."

"Sneaky thief."

"False hero."

"Double-crosser."

"Two faced."

"Shifty."

"Deceitful."

"Silver tongued liar."

"Zuko, Ozai's greatest failure. No the Fire Nation's."

The words were constantly being thrown at him just louder enough so he could catch them. His father's followers were still ripe among the population. He felt like he was going mad, for every time he'd turn around there was no one there. He cursed angrily, they were playing with him until they found the right time to strike.

Yet they weren't the worst words he'd heard. Oh how Zuko loathed that one line that had only ever been uttered once, just over a week ago. It had shut up the whispering group that time round and every incident after that Zuko swore he heard smiles in their voices as they continued to throw the barbed insults. Then Zuko realised why, they weren't insulting him anymore they were commending him now.

That one little comment had set high expectations for him by Ozai's supporters. That one line had cut deep, and since hearing it Zuko had done just about everything to prove to himself that it was not true.

"_Nay not anymore. I mean he's about to get the throne isn't he? It seems Zuko is really Ozai's son after all. Father like Son as they say." The woman's sultry voice had practically sang delighted at her apparent epiphany, her laughter following him as he sprinted away not bothering to look back._

Zuko shook his head desperately and with a flaming fist punched the wall beside him, as the words and laughter rang in his mind. No he wasn't his father. He hadn't done it for the throne. He didn't care about it, not anymore. He did it for his nation, for the world. He confronted his father and left everything behind, prepared for the very likely scenario that he may never get any of it back. It hadn't mattered then, it was a necessary sacrifice, one he would do again and again even if it cost him everything.

Zuko sunk down to his knees and rolled over so he was sitting with his back against the wall. His shoulders slouched and his head dropped into his hands. He hoped and prayed that it all would go away. Oh how he wanted it to go away. He growled at his weakness, he should be used to all these comments by now, he'd gone through them so many times. It was just... just worse now. He'd done the right thing in ending the war and he'd changed. Agni how he'd changed! And still he was being judged on who he once was and his lineage... and it hurt. It hurt so much.

"Zuko..."

Zuko's head jerked up in surprise, to see Katara standing above him concern etched into her kind and gentle features. His golden eyes met her blue ones and he found they matched the expression on her face. He found himself glancing away in shame. He heard her sigh and begin to move. He felt her body slide down next to him on the right. Her hand finding its way his shoulder, where she squeezed gently, letting him know she was there for him. Slowly she wrapped an arm around his prone form.

"Zuko what's wrong?" She asked gently, her eyes never leaving his depressed and dejected form.

"Nothing." Zuko denied as he pulled away and stood up, walking away from where she still sat. Behind him he heard Katara huff in annoyance, though that didn't surprise him. Nor did she surprise when she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop and look at him. She was always stubborn, refusing to leave someone alone when she thought they may need her help.

Zuko found himself growling at her in annoyance, she let go of him and stared shocked at his sudden hostility. It didn't take long for her face to contort into a scowl. After all Katara the Master Waterbender wasn't one to be intimidated, especially, it seemed lately, by least of all him.

She took a step up to Zuko so she almost chest to chest with him. "Now your royal Jerkiness, tell me what the hell is wrong?" Katara demanded her soft tone hardening into the special tone she used exclusively for threatening him.

"I said nothing." Zuko snapped in frustration and annoyance, he was about to tell her to leave him alone but she beat him to it.

"Nothing Zuko. Really?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at Zuko without an ounce of belief. "Because I just saw you punch the wall with a flaming fist and last I checked walls don't provoke you into _attacking_ them. And let me remember the last time you attacked something without provocation." Katara continued to rant pausing momentarily to mockingly think.

"Oh I remember!" Katara exclaimed causing Zuko to take a step back. "It was when you attacked Aang right before the comet because you were frustrated at our lack of doing nothing. Not to mention you've been sitting on the ground like someone snatched your precious Turtle Ducks._ And_ I've been trying to grab you attention for several minutes _before_ your anger management issue." She ranted angrily her glare narrowing dangerously as she spoke, making Zuko shrink back slightly, completely uncomfortable. "Now tell me what's wrong?" She asked her voice suddenly softening, no demand in it at all, just concern.

Zuko looked at her astonished. Had he really been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her calling him, or that she'd been there this entire time. Was he really that blinded at the moment? Zuko sighed and he met Katara's eyes, he could see the worry there and fear for his wellbeing, but there was also a steely determination in them that told him he was not getting out of this.

"Katara, why do you think I joined you and the others?" Zuko asked softly, finding himself voicing a doubt he hadn't yet admitted to having. Zuko found himself incapable of meeting Katara's eyes. If she lied he didn't want to know, he wanted blissful ignorance for once in his life. To believe that they trusted him, whether it was true or not.

Alas it seemed Katara wasn't having any of it. Zuko didn't try fight her as she gently gripped his chin and made him look her in the eye. Katara, Zuko noticed, looked hurt as he finally met her eyes. Her hand dropped from his chin.

"Zuko, I know you joined us for the _right_ reasons, so does Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki. You didn't do it for your own selfish desires. So don't doubt us, okay?" Katara answered her eyes never leaving his, they were as sincere and caring as her tone of voice.

Katara stepped forward and hugged him, pulling him close, his hands automatically wrapping around her waist. "We're always here for you and we trust you Zuko. Remember that." She whispered in his ear before pulling away smiling.

"Come on the meeting should start soon. Let's get you made a Fire Lord." Katara exclaimed smiling as she tugged him along. Zuko rolled his eyes. Females and their mood swings! As Katara pulled him along he got the sudden feeling that this whole fiasco was going to go very badly.

* * *

><p>Katara found herself harrying a very unwilling Zuko into the peace assembly. She soon found him digging his heels in and refusing to budge almost immediately as the door came into sight. Katara, however, did not relent and continued to push Zuko from behind, for all the good it did her. She might as well have tried pushing one of the palace walls. She'd probably have more luck moving them than Zuko.<p>

Unfortunately for Zuko, there were more forces at work against him than just Katara. Katara smirked when she felt the ground tremble slightly and then found Zuko jerking forward as the marble floors suddenly enveloped his feet and his section of floor slid forward apparently of its own will. Katara's giggles joined Toph's triumphant snickers, as Zuko cursed a few choice phrases at the both of them.

"There you go Sweetness, thought I'd save you the trouble of waterbending and getting his royal Sparkiness wet for his all important meeting." Toph cackled delighted as Zuko growled in annoyance at his lack of ability of escape without destroying the palace's marble floors. Katara knew Iroh would have his head if he wrecked the precious floors.

"Thanks Toph, though I wish you were there to help me convince him to change into something more formal." Katara remarked dryly, glaring at said Prince as he stumbled into the room, his predatory grace and sure footedness deserting him as Toph suddenly and unexpectedly released him. He snarled again as he whirled around to glare at the perpetrators. Katara laughed louder, Toph joining in as Zuko _finally _submitted and sulked into his seat.

"Why? What's wrong with what he's wearing?" Toph asked confused, it's not like she could exactly see.

"It's what he always wears." Katara exclaimed frustrated. She was wearing something much more fitting for the occasion. It was not overly formal for the meeting. It was comprised of two light layers, attached to one another. The first was a light sleeveless white dress that hugged her torso and fell loosely around her hips, falling just past her knees. The dress covered her chest ensuring not too much was revealed. The top part of the dress followed the shape of her chest bindings

The second layer consisted of sapphire coloured silk, edged with pale blue embroidery that fell over the first layer gracefully. It had mid length sleeves that widened around her elbows. It had a low v neckline designed to show the white dress underneath, which ended in the middle of Katara's stomach. As the v neckline ended the clothing crossed and switched sides, covering her abdomen before diverging just past her hips and once again revealing the white layer. The second layer fell nearly all the way to the ground, reaching her ankles. Iroh had given it to her as a gift, insisting she keep it when she refused.

Hell even Toph was out of her usual outfit. It was simple and in that simplicity it was beautiful. It was a light yellow dress edged with light green, long sleeved and fell to the middle of her shins. It clung to Toph's form loosely, just allowing the beginnings of Toph's feminine body to be seen. However, much to Katara's chagrin, her young friend still refused to wear shoes for the occasion. Aang was in full monk regalia, Suki was in her Kyoshi Warrior armour alongside Sokka who had also dressed up and was in the Tribe's traditional warrior dress beside their father.

But Zuko, the only one out of them who was a _Prince,_ seemed absolutely determined to be the scrappiest one out of them all. He just wore what he always did, what he wore when he'd joined the Gaang. Granted they were probably of a higher quality than anything Katara or any of them, with the exception of Toph, had ever owned.

Funny thing was when he'd first arrived at the palace, he was wearing his formal robes to all formal meetings up until a week ago. Where suddenly he vehemently refused to wear anything remotely prince like, he'd started sneaking out of his room more often and avoiding servants as much as possible, even more so than before. It had seemed like suddenly he wanted nothing to do with being a prince, nothing to do with being Fire Lord.

Katara frowned, could it have something to do with what happened earlier and the question he'd asked her. If so, why didn't he talk to them about it? Why did he always bottle it up inside? She just hoped he'd seek the help he needed before something went wrong. In all honesty she'd gotten quite worried about him.

In the past week, he'd seemed paranoid and had become reclusive, pulling away from even Mai. He'd seek solace in his own company not even talking through it with his _uncle. _When he was around them, he'd fidgeted constantly and stumbled over his words. He was nervous and uncomfortable. The fire in his eyes was gone, his confidence and determination replaced by depression and exhaustion. It had her worried, very worried. She'd tried today, and at least gotten something from him and he'd seemed somewhat more comfortable with her as they walked, right until the assembly hall's door came into view and he'd bulked.

Katara walked into the room, Toph matching her pace for face, both getting multiple compliments from the parties present. Katara smiled as she walked proudly along until she saw Zuko's slouching form, his face blank portraying nothing about his feelings. She sighed and settled down behind him next to Aang, joining him and her family.

Her father gazed at her proudly. "You look like your mother." He whispered to her gently as he hugged her lovingly. Katara broke into a wide smile.

However, Sokka... was Sokka about it, paranoid about every male in room looking lecherously at her. Suki slapped him across the head and made him compliment her, before gushing a bit about Katara's outfit, herself, and then of course about Toph.

"Toph you look so pretty." Suki complemented gleefully.

"Oh God I'm going to crush Iroh. He said he wouldn't make me look a doll." Toph exclaimed annoyed, frowning slightly.

"You don't look like a doll, Toph. But you still look wonderful." Aang reassured the tomboyish bender. Toph smiled slightly, a small blush tinting her cheeks. Katara turned and smiled brightly as her attention landed on Aang and quickly kissed him chastely on the lips, before she nestled her hand into his grip. Aang beamed widely, his cheeks flushed red.

"You look beautiful Katara." Aang whispered, smiling even wider. Katara blushed at his compliment. It quickly faded into annoyance as she realised that Zuko hadn't noticed her in her new attire, why she cared what he thought, she had no idea. She guessed it would be nice to have a _Prince_ compliment but then she realised that said_ Prince_ was Zuko and she'd have a fat chance getting a compliment out of him.

"Thank you Aang." She breathed happily, before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled as Aang went red again. He looked so adorable like that. Aang went to speak again but stopped as he saw Iroh stand. Katara gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Iroh.

"My Lords and Ladies of all nations, I welcome you to the continuation of the Four Nations Peace Assembly. Today, I insist we come to a decision on who shall become Fire Lord, so we may continue onto the war reparations due to all parties present." Iroh announced his voice steady and even. Katara sighed, she had no idea how he kept himself so composed. She hoped that Iroh's words came true, because after a month of constant arguing about whether Zuko should be Fire Lord was getting tiring.

She knew deep down Zuko had changed into a better person and that because of his change he'd be able to help the Fire Nation and the rest of the world move on from the past, just like he had to.

"You all trust me to be a good Fire Lord, so why do you not trust me when I say Zuko will make an even greater one." Iroh declared his voice strong and clear. The din that rose the moment he finished talking caused Katara to flinch. They were yelling again, some adamantly refusing and pointing out Zuko's flaws and past misdeeds. Others, however defending him tirelessly.

Katara looked down to Zuko and how he sat slouched, eyes shut in annoyance. He seemed just as frustrated with it all as she did. She noted with some annoyance that he made no attempt to defend himself or say anything at all.

"Enough!" Iroh's voice rang out, startling Katara and about everyone else into absolute silence. "We are he to talk civilly, not create a din that belongs in the circus." He reprimanded harshly, staring each leader down in turn.

"Now I can understand your concerns about who is Fire Lord." Iroh raised his hands as the murmuring began anew, immediately it quieted down. "However, it is not your choice to make. Who is or who isn't Fire Lord is not up to the other nations but the Fire Nation Nobility and Royal Family." The next second everyone was on their feet and Katara winced as the uproar at Iroh's statement began, growing louder until no one could actually hear what another was saying.

From beside her, Katara heard Aang mutter something but due to the clamour could not even hope to hear it. Aang stood up and Katara looked at him wondering what he would do. She saw him take a few deep breathes with eyes closed, seemingly calming himself. Suddenly Aang's eyes shot open, his determined peace-maker look clear in his eyes.

"Stop arguing." Aang roared, amplifying his yell with airbending and catching everyone's attention in the process. They all paused and all seemed reluctant to bring down the Avatar's wrath upon themselves. "General Iroh, I'm quite sure you had not finished, so please continue. I for one, am quite interested in what you have to say." Aang requested his voice calm, steady and patient. The parties present sat down, unwilling to deny the current fully recognised Avatar.

"Thank you Avatar Aang. As I was saying, the only person outside the Fire Nation Nobility who has a say is the Avatar and he has shown his support in my nephew's acquisition of the throne..." Iroh didn't get to finish because General How interrupted, looking displeased.

"General Iroh, I understand that you trust your nephew and I know the Avatar does too, however, the fact of the matter is he is Ozai's son and has proved on many an occasion just how much he is. Fire Prince Zuko's position must be looked at objectively without personal emotions clouding our judgement. He can never be trusted in the position of Fire Lord." How continued, he was utterly unswayed by Iroh and Aang's support. Katara looked at Zuko and saw his jaw clenched, she noted he looked hurt at the accusation. She knew why, he didn't want to be compared to Ozai in anyway, he wanted his _own_ path free of his forefathers' legacy.

"General How of the Council of Five, Fire Prince Zuko has done more than just earn my trust. He risked his life to teach me firebending and help defeat his father. He is my teacher and my friend and he has redeemed himself." Aang declared his voice hardening, Katara could hear the subtle edge of protectiveness in it.

Another General, Fong Katara believed, laughed mirthlessly. "You're still a child Avatar and as such you are naive. He didn't risk his life to help you, he risked his life to ensure he got the throne. He gambled for it and he gambled well. He is more Ozai than you think." Fong spat cruelly, scowling deeply.

Katara's eyes widened, 'Oh Tui. That's why you've been like this.' Katara shook her head sadly, they just wouldn't let him escape his father's legacy. Katara found herself glaring at the man she was disliking more by the second. She already hated him for forcing Aang into the Avatar state and now he was discrediting Zuko's achievements based on his bloodline and personal bias.

The room had once again degenerated into senseless argument and once again Aang silenced them. He went to speak but Zuko finally chose to stand and speak. "Avatar Aang if I may?" He asked glancing backwards and Katara saw the fire burning in his eyes again. Aang nodded his assertion.

Zuko inclined his head in silent gratitude and turned standing straight and in that moment, Katara really saw the prince he'd been brought up to be. His posture perfect, every aspect filled with resolve and confidence bordering arrogance. He raised his head in pure unadulterated stubbornness. And there it was the Zuko she was scared had disappeared.

"This arguing is pointless. It is taking time away from more important issues." He reprimanded his tone hard and absolutely devoid of any emotion. Katara looked at Zuko wondering what he was going to do. How was he going to convince them when Iroh or Aang couldn't?

"You will all get your wish. General Iroh will become Fire Lord because as of now I renounce my claim on the throne, my birthright, my title and my status." Zuko announced completely and utterly nonchalant.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara heard Iroh ask in utter shock as he stared at his nephew.

"What I have to." Zuko answered simply, his countenance allowing for no discussion on his decision.

Iroh stepped closer to his nephew murmuring lowly. They seemed to be arguing. Katara stared not completely sure what all this meant, she glanced at Aang who seemed just as lost. Hakoda, Sokka and Suki shared similar looks.

"What's happening? Has something gone wrong?" Suki asked staring at the quiet exchange between Zuko and Iroh.

"Of course not, everything will be fine." Aang reassured optimistically. Katara agreed heartedly, sharing a smile with Aang. Everything would be fine.

"For us yeah. Zuko not so much." Toph stated blandly, but Katara heard the underlining worry that was uncharacteristic of the tough tomboy of the group.

"What do you mean, Toph?" Sokka asked, his eyebrows arched in concern.

"Arg... I forgot you lot don't know anything about the _aristocracy_. In simple terms Zuko just gave up everything. He's essentially now a commoner." Toph answered, a sneer in her voice as she mentioned the higher class. Katara reeled at the information. Zuko... a commoner... no. That just didn't seem right. It didn't seem fair, after everything he'd gone through and lost, he just had to go through more and lose more.

"But it's more than that..." Toph continued lowering her voice conspiratorially, she stopped distracted as she felt movement from the Fire Nation Nobility. "Oh no, this looks bad." She murmured.

A man in imperial robes came to Iroh and inserted himself into the conversation. Katara could sense the malicious glee emanating from the man, she felt Toph shiver next to her and knew the blind girl felt it too. Instantly Iroh broke away from his nephew looking concerned and unhappy. He shared a few words with the man, who seemed to be making multiple demands, Iroh nodded looking thoroughly displeased and even more worried, though soon he had his political mask back on.

"I wish to close this assembly. I ask that we reconvene tomorrow after the Fire Nation nobles and I have had time to discuss Prince Zuko's situation." Iroh proclaimed, to everyone he seemed unperturbed by the events that had just taken place, but Katara could hear the slight shake in his voice. Something was very wrong.

Slowly though people agreed to leave, understanding that there would be more consequences for the Fire Nation than the world concerning Zuko's proclamation. Silently, with Aang by her side they tried to move to Zuko's side to give support, but Iroh dismissed them, saying they could not help with this.

* * *

><p>Katara lounged on the double seated sofa in her group's adjoining living room. She had her head on Aang's lap, while Toph sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Sokka sat on one of the single sofa chairs with Suki sitting comfortably on his lap.<p>

"Toph before in the meeting, you said there was more to it than Zuko just losing everything he has. What more could there possibly be?" Sokka asked, his voice serious and calculating.

All eyes turned to the blind earthbender, who just stared blackly at the floor. The group waited patiently, knowing she'd talk when she wanted to and not a moment earlier. Whatever it was, seemed to bother her deeply and that was more than enough to cause grave concern for the rest of the group.

"The argument Iroh and Zuko had during the assembly, it wasn't the first concerning the situation. I've overheard them more than a few times." Toph murmured lowly, finally looking up and away from the floor. The use of real names made the group glance at each other worriedly, Toph was serious.

"Zuko's been intending to do it for awhile, but Iroh was against it. He didn't want Zuko to put himself in that position..." She continued trailing off, seemingly getting lost in her thoughts.

"Toph what's the real problem. You wouldn't be acting like this if it was about material possession or status. So what is all this about?" Aang asked, his tone patient and wise.

"It's the danger Sparky's put himself in. He's left himself vulnerable to the Fire Nation Nobility's demands." Toph cried, her usual wall breaking down, her tough love act was gone, the true vulnerability and concern underneath shining through. Katara could tell that calling Zuko, Sparky, brought her some comfort.

"Toph, you're skipping too many details. What danger? What demands?" Sokka asked in a rare display of seriousness. If it wasn't for the gravity of the situation, Sokka wouldn't have teased Toph for her little bout of girlyness.

Toph took a deep breath regaining her composure and her usual demeanour. "In the position of Fire Lord or Crown Prince, Sparky was rather safe from any whiplash that the Fire Nation nobles would cause over the end of the war and loss to themselves. The Nobles are threatened by the combined influence of Sparky and Iroh. He left to Ba Sing Se, to reduce this threat and to appease the nobles." Toph began to explain before Katara interrupted.

"Appease them?"

"Yeah. They weren't happy with how Ozai's throne was _usurped_ and Iroh and Zuko's part in it. They wanted some sort of payment, reparation for their _losses._ Iroh left and said he would not act as an advisor to calm them. But when other nations starting butting in they screwed it all up." Toph growled angrily, her delicate eyebrows drawing together into a dark scowl. She raised her hands silencing us.

"When Iroh came back there was a whole hullabaloo from the nobles. The other nations demanded Iroh become Fire Lord, while the Fire Nation nobles demanded one of them pay for both their treachery. Do you understand now?" Toph asked, glancing at us.

"I get that this is causing a major uproar but why is Zuko in danger?" Aang asked innocently, still not quite understanding. There was a murmur of agreement.

"You guys are real idiots." Toph scoffed. "As royalty Zuko was virtually untouchable from their anger, because there was still the chance even if Iroh became Fire Lord that he would eventually succeed the throne since Iroh has no heirs." She paused looking to see if the understood. She rolled her unseeing eyes.

"I really have to spell it out." Toph huffed annoyed. "Zuko just renounced his claim on the throne, his birthright, his title and status, meaning he is a commoner and is no longer protected. He was amnestied because of his status, because of his blood. His Agni Kai against Azula was for the throne and was his right as the Crown Prince but now since he has rejected his title, it will be seen as illegitimate and he can be charged for treason against the crown, meaning he'll be imprisoned, banished or executed." Toph explained frowning, anger and concern warring in her tone.

"What no way. Iroh wouldn't let that happen and neither will I." Aang refuted adamantly.

"You and Iroh might not have a choice. Zuko's freedom and life isn't in your hands Aang or Iroh's. As Avatar your duty is to the balance of the _world,_ you have no right to interfere in the how a nation deals with its criminals." Toph rebutted cooling, her demeanour completely indifferent once again.

"But Zuko isn't a criminal, and Iroh won't let them harm his nephew. He is going to be the Fire Lord after all." Sokka supplied trying to calm his friends.

"Oh I forgot the Fire Lord can wave his hand and make it rain." Toph replied sarcastically. "You don't know anything about the aristocracy Snoozles. All the Fire Nation nobles hold power within the region, granted the Fire Lord has overall rule, but he still has to play court with the other nobles. He has to ensure that they're happy else he loses _their _support and if the majority goes against him there will be a damn revolt." Toph explained slowly, her scowl hardening.

"Iroh leaving was to ensure that, but as I said that plan went out the window. Now they're going to demand a trial for Zuko by his peers, meaning _the nobles,_ for being a traitor to the crown and Iroh cannot say no. It's why he's spent his entire time here trying to get the other nations of allow Zuko to be Fire Lord. At least I think that's how it works in the Fire Nation. Earth Kingdom nobility is different." Toph hissed angrily, her unseeing eyes glaring at all the occupants in the room.

"Then if there is so much unrest among the nobles why haven't the revolted already?" Suki asked smiling slightly. Sokka nodding adamantly and grinning at the apparent rebuff.

Toph went to answer but another cut across. "They don't have the support of the army. Majority of the soldiers are commoners, they're tired of war and want to go home to their families. The nobles will have to bide their time before they're able to do much and I was hoping that with my leaving everything would settle long before then." Iroh spoke sadly, he stood in the doorway waiting patiently.

"General Iroh or should I say Fire Lord Iroh, please come in." Katara asked jumping up from her seat, she didn't see Zuko and wondered where he was.

"Thank you Katara and please just call me Uncle, I much preferred if you do and I'm not officially Fire Lord yet." Iroh replied kindly, giving a small smile to the girl in front of him. Katara beamed in return and nodded vigorously. Iroh walked in and settled in the unoccupied single seater sofa.

"So what's happening?" Aang asked, suddenly anxious.

"Zuko has been arrested and is being charged for treason against the crown."

* * *

><p>Okay first chapter of my first ATLA fic, how do you like it? Should I continue it or not?<br>And the title I'm not really sure about so it may be subject to change.

Usually I make promises of the next chapter being up soon but with how my life's been lately I won't be making any.

Though please review cause I'd love to hear from you all


End file.
